Momentos perdidos
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Una serie de viñetas sin conexión sobre diversos personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.
1. Aguasdulces

**Aguasdulces**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: **"Historias en 155 palabras"** del Foro **"Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**_

* * *

—¡Petyr! ¡Es por aquí! ¡Ven!

La voz de Catelyn sonaba lejana, así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Podía escuchar su risa, cristalina como el agua de los ríos. Sonrió y apuró el paso.

La encontró tendida en el suelo y con los pies descalzos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa lánguida en su rostro aniñado. Petyr se acercó, sigiloso, y se sentó junto a ella.

—Lysa y Edmure nos estarán buscando.

—Ellos tienen la culpa por ser tan lentos —respondió Cat con una suave risa que él le pareció música.

Se quedó junto a ella, mirando su largo cabello rojo y el contraste que hacía con la hierba del suelo. En un movimiento tímido, estiró su mano para tocarlo.

—Soy tu favorito, ¿cierto? —susurró.

—Lo eres —le respondió ella.

—¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.

Sonrió y se tendió a su lado, feliz. Todo lo feliz que un niño de ocho años podía ser.


	2. Desembarco del Rey

**Desembarco del Rey**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en Actividad Especial: "Historias en 155 palabras" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

La ve asustada, nerviosa, y eso le provoca una sonrisa que no puede ocultar. Verla así de pálida y temerosa es siempre un deleite. Lo hace sentir poderoso. Lo disfruta.

Pero esta vez no es él la causa de su turbación, sino el incapaz de su tío. Frunce el ceño, fastidiado, porque quiere ser el único con el poder para perturbarla y torturarle. Suyos deben ser sus miedos. Quiere ser el dueño de sus lágrimas y pesadillas.

También desea poseerla. Le pertenece. La hará suya y todo Desembarco del Rey y la Corte sabrán que es su puta. De esa forma ni su deformado tío podrá tener poder sobre ella. Podrá ser su esposo, pero él será su amo.

—Quizás te visite esta noche, cuando mi tío se desmaye. —Ella lo mira asustada y eso lo complace. Podría jurar que se siente excitado de verla así. Le sonríe y ella llora. Ha vuelto a ganar.


	3. El Cuervo

**El cuervo**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el reto 'El séptimo arte' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

—¿Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió?

La voz de Bran se había quebrado un poco al decirlo y estaba intentado no llorar. El Cuervo de Tres Ojos le había mostrado una visión más del pasado, pero esta había tocado una fibra sensible en él.

Acababa de ver a su padre siendo ejecutado, a su madre y a su hermano siendo asesinados, a sus hermanas separadas y a Jon siendo traicionado por los hombres de la Guardia. Cerró los ojos, buscando tranquilizarse. No lo logró, pues todavía podía ver, como quemadas en sus retinas, las horribles imágenes.

Apretó sus puños y deseó poder mover sus piernas para correr lejos de ese lugar. Quería buscar a Rickon, encontrar a Sansa y a Arya, quería tener una familia otra vez… Deseó tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

Por primera vez, Bran quería venganza.

—Déjame enseñarte, Bran —le decía el anciano —. Déjame instruirte. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero el futuro está lleno de oportunidades.

«¿Y yo puedo hacer algo?», quiso preguntarle. ¿Podía? Debía. No tenía claro cuál sería su papel, no obstante, si había alguna oportunidad de ayudar, la tomaría.

Él sería el cuervo.


	4. Predator

**Predator**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R.R Martin.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el reto _"No escuches el canto de las sirenas"_ del foro " _Alas Negras Palabras Negras"._

 ** _Criatura empleada:_** _Vampiro._

* * *

Se ocultaba en las sombras que le proporcionaban los callejones de la ciudad. La aborrecía y también detestaba a su gente, siempre bulliciosa, siempre sucia y vulgar. El hedor de las heces y el sudor se mezclaban para crear una atmósfera casi insoportable que lo hacía arrugar la nariz constantemente.

Heces, sudor y sangre. Mucha sangre. En aquella caótica ciudad el olor a sangre era casi tan fuerte como el de la suciedad, y aquella noche, en medio del pánico y el miedo, ese aroma dulzón que tan bien conocía parecía llenar todo el lugar.

La oscuridad había caído sobre Desembarco del Rey junto a la tensión que el asedio del hermano del rey muerto había traído con él. Su ejército barría con los hombres en la costa, los gritos llenaban el aire y el fuego bailaba en el Aguasnegras.

Era su momento.

Salió de su escondite y caminó con la parsimonia de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si el caos reinante no lo perturbara. Unas figuras corrían a lo lejos, buscando el escaso refugio que sus casas podían brindarle. Sonrió. Si los soldados Baratheon no acaban con ellos, él lo haría.

Su garganta empezó a arder con anticipación cuando el olor de la muerte se extendió como una plaga. Levantó un poco la cabeza y olfateó con cuidado. Tres mujeres y un niño. El aperitivo perfecto para aquella noche de festejo.

Sus pies lo encaminaron hacia un conjunto de casuchas demasiado juntas entre sí. No se escuchaba nada más que los gritos de los hombres que morían defendiendo su ciudad, o atacándola. A él poco le importaba el ganador. Para cuando todo hubiese terminado, él ya se habría ido.

Encontró a las mujeres intentando calmar al crío, que lloraba llamando a su padre. Se acercó con sigilo, su capa ondeando tras él.

Cuando lo vieron acercarse ya era demasiado tarde. Una de las mujeres gritó, aunque no por mucho. Le rompió el cuello con una mano, mientras que a otra la tomaba del cabello para clavarle los colmillos en la yugular. La sangre empezó a manar de la herida, caliente y espesa, llenando su boca con el sabor metálico que tanto había ansiado en esos días. Estaba hambriento. Sediento. Y nadie iba a detenerlo.

La otra mujer todavía sostenía al niño, que ya había dejado de llorar y lo miraba con ojos enrojecidos y asustados. Volvió a sonreír, relamiéndose los labios manchados de carmesí. Se acercó con pasos lentos, con los ojos pálidos fijos en ellos, como un gato y su presa. Ellos ni siquiera se movieron. No opusieron resistencia. No tenían escapatoria.

No se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaron las horas mientras bebía hasta la última gota de sangre. Sólo cuando un rayo de sol le dio en el brazo provocándole ardor y una marca negra, supo que su noche había terminado.

El silencio lo siguió mientras se escabullía por las sombras de las calles vacías. ¿Cómo habría terminado todo? ¿Habría un nuevo rey ahora? Eso no importaba. El único ganador ese día había sido él. Mientras los hombres se mataban entre sí, sin importar los años que pasaran, él prevalecería.

Para siempre.

* * *

 _Historia rara y sin sentido, lo sé. Al principio estaba inspirada, pero las ideas van y vienen y al final me salió este bodrio._

 _Sorry._

 _Carmen._


	5. Soy

**Soy**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el reto 71/"Dale voz a este personaje" del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras._

 **Personaje:** Benjen Stark.

* * *

Sus pasos hacían un ruido sordo en la nieve y apenas podía ver en medio de toda esa oscuridad. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y el viento helado le golpeaba en la cara con violencia. Aun así, continuó caminando y se obligó a concentrarse en cada respiro, en el susurro de las hojas, en sus pisadas en la nieve, en cualquier cosa que no fuera el cansancio y el dolor que lo aquejaban.

El aullido del viento envió un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda y lo hizo temblar. En un movimiento reflejo buscó su espada, algo atascada y fría en su funda. Luego buscó la daga oscura que había encontrado en el Bosque Encantado. Volvió a tocar su espada y aunque no la desenvainó, se sintió un poco más tranquilo al sentirla. Sólo un poco. Sus hermanos también habían tenido espadas y ninguno había sobrevivido.

Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más al horror y, seguramente, a la muerte, la misma que se había llevado ya a sus amigos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cruzaron el Muro. Semanas, meses... El tiempo se había vuelto un caos para él.

Uno a uno, Benjen había visto a sus hermanos cuervos sucumbir ante los salvajes. Para él había sido una pesadilla, pero ahora, en medio del desolado paisaje que lo rodeaba y la muerte que lo seguía, supo que la pesadilla estaba por comenzar.

Ahora, él se enfrentaba completamente solo a la oscura fuerza que habitaba en ese lugar maldito.

Algo en el ambiente cambió, pudo notarlo al instante: el rumor de las hojas, el aullido del viento, el frío que parecía cortar como un cuchillo…

Lo había encontrado.

—Tranquilo, pronto todo habrá terminado —susurró para sí mismo sin despegar los ojos del frente.

La oscuridad se había vuelto pesada, casi palpable, y el frío amenazaba con congelarlo, pero no le importó. Con los dedos entumecidos y tiesos cogió el mango de su espada, empuñándola con ambas manos. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó movimiento entre los árboles. Una figura casi humana se aproximaba a él.

El horror estaba ahí y el miedo atenazó sus músculos. Todas las historias, todos los cuentos que eran objeto de burla para los sureños y la mayoría de los norteños… El velo del mito se había corrido y ahora quedaba la verdad. La espantosa verdad.

«Lo siento, Jon», pensó. «No podré cumplir mi promesa».

Sintió su corazón martillear más fuerte que nunca y un nudo se había formado en su garganta. El miedo lo invadía mas no dejó que eso opacara su espíritu.

 _Viviré y moriré en mi puesto._

Reunió toda su valentía y apuntó su larga espada de metal oscuro hacia el monstruo que lo miraba con unos ojos de un azul tan brillante como la luna. Parecía un hombre y a la vez no. Era alto, más alto que cualquier guerrero, y su piel parecía hielo. Su rostro, carente de cualquier expresión, le recordó a las estatuas en Invernalia.

El otro desenvainó su arma con un sonido chirriante que reverberó en todo el lugar. Era una espada como ninguna que Benjen hubiese visto antes. Una esquirla de hielo, delgada como una rama, brillante como la luna.

Tembló, pero no apartó la vista. Él había tomado el negro. Era un hermano juramentado. Un miembro de la Guardia de la Noche.

 _Soy la espada en la oscuridad_.

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza una, dos, tres veces, hasta que un golpe limpio del espectro le dio en el costado, obligándolo a retroceder.

Benjen levantó su espada una vez más, sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Si era por miedo o por frío, no podría precisarlo, sólo era consciente del par de ojos malévolos que lo miraban.

 _Soy el vigilante del Muro._

El otro aprovechó su desconcierto y blandió su arma hacia él, rozándole el hombro. La sangre, espesa y caliente, empezó a manar de la herida. Despedía vapor en medio del frío y formó una mancha oscura en la nieve.

 _Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío._

Herido y cansado, Benjen lanzó una estocada con su espada, y luego otra y otra más. Sabía que ese era su final. Lo supo desde que se embarcó en ese viaje con sus hermanos. La hora había llegado para él y no iba a evadirla.

—Soy… la luz que trae el amanecer —pronunció con dificultad, preparándose para atacar otra vez. Una risa terrible y escalofriante salió de la boca de aquel ser. No sabía si podía llamarse risa, pero para Benjen era eso. Corrió y lanzó otro golpe con la espada que el Otro detuvo con un movimiento rápido. —, el cuerno… que despierta a los durmientes. —Se movió hacia atrás y volvió a cargar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Esta vez, el Otro movió su espada casi con molestia y al impactar en la de Benjen la hizo pedazos.

Quiso gritar pero no tenía aliento. El Otro se acercó a él y, en medio de su desesperación, Benjen sacó la daga negra para defenderse.

 _Soy el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres._

La hoja afilada logró impactar en el pecho del ser y un alarido escapó de su garganta. El frío se hizo más intenso y el aire empezó a golpear con fuerza en los árboles, como respondiendo a la furia de la criatura y a su dolor. Benjen intentó dar otro golpe, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron poco a poco por la pérdida de sangre.

 _Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche, durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir._

* * *

 _No me ha gustado el resultado de esta historia, pero tampoco me disgusta del todo. Espero que a ustedes las entretenga :)_

 _Besos,_

 _Carmen._


End file.
